


comfort room.

by vanberry (mochajens)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajens/pseuds/vanberry
Summary: "you know, if you'd like... you can use this restroom as well. especially now that you're feeling so down."alternate title: mossy cobblestone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	comfort room.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HNYBTTRCHPS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNYBTTRCHPS/gifts).



> it's just for my sm's self indulgence ❤️

back hitting the wall, dream lets out a loud grunt. eyes looking up and he wants to cry again. "aw, is our baby dream feeling upset? baby, where does it hurt? c'mon, you can tell us," he looks into brown, warm eyes and he can only see the twinkle of malice prominent in his old friend's eyes.

"does hurt here?" sapnap mocks him as he presses down on his thigh. "what about here?" the malicious fingers let up on his thighs and instead moves up to his shoulders. it wasn't that painful, but sapnap knew him. sapnap knew he hated this, he hated everything about the situation he was in.

he hated the fact that the people with them were snickering. he hated the fact that they're in a public bathroom. he hated the stench of the place. he hated the fact that he wants to cry. he hated the baby talking blabbering out of sapnap's mouth. but most of all, he hated that it was sapnap doing this.

dream loves sapnap and sapnap loves dream. it was a fact everyone knew and fully knew the consequences of bullying any of the two. a punch in the face from sapnap to technoblade back in eighth grade was all the proof they needed.

no bully had ever managed to make dream almost cry. and no other bully made him want to cry this fast. dream looks back into those eyes and he can feel something coming down on his cheeks. sapnap was about to mock the man once more until a voice was heard outside the dingy restroom. 

"-ffins! let me go in! i need to pee!"

dream doesn't recognize the voice, but to be fair, it was a miracle sapnap even talked to him once. dream sees the chatterbox he used to be friends with and almost cries again with how blunt and short his answers are. every word stabbed him once again as if emphasizing that he isn't the same sapnap he knew and loved.

"yeah. let's go," sapnap stands up from his position in front of dream and walks away. there was some chatter outside, but dream didn't pay any mind to it. how could he when his whole world broke to pieces?

>><<

"hmp! people these days..." bad huffs as he goes to one of the stalls. they weren't the best, but it was somewhere to freshen up. bad closes his eyes and listens to the natural silence of the restroom, only to be shocked by a sniff next to him.

"um, hello? are you okay?" the restroom was quiet again and he knew he messed up. "oh, was that a bit too much? sorry, i might be prying too much." no response. "well, i think i'll be staying here for a while! my stomach hurts really bad suddenly and i don't wanna wait-"

"uh, hi. i'm- i'm fine, if you were asking about me," bad was happy that the person crying responded to him, but he didn't sound fine. "did something bad happen earlier? it's fine if you don't answer, it might be a bit too much to ask."

"i don't know. you seem like a nice person, but i'm not sure i'm ready to spill my guts out. sorry, normally people would spill, don't they?"

"no, no, no! it's perfectly fine that you don't tell me. i'm sure it's something personal for you," bad hums and looks up to the ceiling. "can i tell you something?" he heard a rustle and considered it a nod. "this restroom is my comfort restroom if that makes sense."

"no other student really comes here and it's a bit messy, but it's a pretty great place! once you get used to it." the mysterious person lets out a chuckle and bad smiles to himself. "you know, if you'd like... you can use this restroom as well. especially now that you're feeling so down."

a blanket of silence slowly covered the bathroom. it was a warm embrace for him when he was sad and he can only hope it reaches the crying person he met. after a while, the silence was broken by a knock on bad's side.

bad lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "yeah?" he cleared his throat. "i just wanted to say thank you. for, y'know, the thing you're trying to do-"

"comfort you?" bad chuckles out. "yeah! that's it. thanks." the person next to him does a little shuffle and bad thinks they rubbed their neck sheepishly. the image made him chuckle more as he smiled to himself, "how would you forget that? you're a pretty silly muffin!"

>><<

"hey! i was just crying a while ago, shouldn't you be more considerate?" dream pouts as the chuckles get louder but never changing into a full laugh. dream liked the chuckles if he were, to be honest.

they were warm and made him feel more comforted than if the person didn't chuckle. "i'm sorry... you're just a bit silly... oh! i never asked for your name. sorry about that."

"if you get an introduction from me, i expect to get one in return. deal?" dream asks with a cheeky smile. "of course! that's just common courtesy! now go ahead and tell me your name!"

"fine, fine. my name's dream. no nickname, just dream. and you?"

"badboyhalo! but people call me bad." 

"'dear bad, thank you. love, dream' you think that's a good enough thank you letter i can send you?"

his words were responded to by bad's iconic chuckles. he barely knew the person but he knew that he would try his best to keep this man laughing. "silly, silly dream. you're thanking me already! though you don't really need to. i'm just doing what's right!"

>><<

the two new friends stayed in the restroom, not knowing what makes them stay. it wasn't as if they became best friends, nor did they have the obligation to stay. either way, the two stayed. talking about random stuff, just to make the other laugh. time had passed, though the two weren't aware of it. but of course, they had to return to the world they lived in.

 _ding!_ dream stopped his story and apologized to the sweet man that stayed with him. "sorry, let me just..." taking out of his phone, he checked his notification and found out he missed more than one. on the second look, he realized that it was more of subscriptions and game notifications. dream lets out a quiet sigh but checks the actual message he received. "is everything okay?"

"huh? oh, uh, yeah. it's just my sister making me go on an impromptu shopping trip." dream stands up from the toilet he was sitting on and stretched his arms. "i'm afraid we have to meet again soon, my prince charming."

"if you'd like, i can join you." bad opens the stall's door and walks over to the next one. "join me? don't you think you're moving too fast? take me to dinner first," the two unlikely friends chuckled, their earlier relationship forgotten. "you know what i meant! if you need another set of arms..." the door on the stall opens and dream smiles at bad. "...i can help."

"alright, mr. bad. will you help me go on a shopping spree for my sister?" dream puts out his hand. "of course, mr. dream. i can't let your sister be deprived of what she needs." the two shake their hands with a smile. "well, shall we?"

>><<

bad was glad to make a new friend. it had been a while since he did befriend someone and he was glad that it was dream. an unlikely friendship bloomed today and he wouldn't change their meeting that much. maybe a happier dream that wasn't crying would be better though. after talking to him, bad was both glad and upset to know that dream was a nice person. he may not know what he's been up to or what he's going through, but he would like to be with him now. bad gets snapped out of his thoughts when he hears dream hum. "cobblestone... what do you think about it?" bad raises a brow, confused. "cobblestone? like... the minecraft block?"

"m... minecraft block? do you play it?" dream snapped his head towards bad. "i mean, kinda, yeah. is that... bad? people always told me it's a kid's game but i don't! it's a nice game that-" dream's expression changes halfway through bad's ramble into a soft smile. "hey, no worries. i'm a sucker for a block game. what's your ign?"

"oh, uh, um... promise you won't laugh?" dream laughed at the sudden shyness, unable to help himself. "hey! you promised!" the laughter gets louder, but bad doesn't mind. "i'm not doing anything! i didn't even promise either." bad groans playfully, but smiles at the still laughing dream. "oh, alright, i'll tell you my ign. it's badboyhalo."

dream tries to cover up his laughter with a cough. "badboyhalo, huh? i didn't know i was talking to a bad boy." bad pouts but lightens up when he hears soft chuckles. "i like the name though. badboyhalo. baaaadboyyhaaaalo. bad. boy. halo. badboyhalo," bad looks at dream and giggles at how ridiculous his new friend is being. "what? i'm just saying your name. trying to get used to it."

"if you're gonna mess with my ign, why don't you give me yours? that's a bit unfair," bad pouted but was quickly wiped away by both of their laughter. "geez, don't cry just yet, bad. it's dream, just like my name." dream stretches his arms upwards and yawns a bit. "...don't you think that's a bit unfair?"

"what is?" dream turns his attention to bad. "oh, you know, how my name is badboyhalo and yours is just dream. don't you have something more embarrassing?" dream raises a brow and gives a little smile. "isn't me crying the most embarrassing thing that you could've experienced?" _oh. yeah. i forgot about that._

"oh, right, can i ask why you asked me about cobblestone?" instead of answering, dream points down to the path in front of the two. "is... is that cobblestone?" bad looks a bit closer and had made the connection to the cobblestone he was familiar with and the cobblestone in front of him. "yeah. there's a path leading to a special place and it's made of cobblestone."

"what about it then?" bad moves closer to dream when person was approaching him. "some idiot told me to meet them there but they never came." taking this chance to comfort dream, he places a hand on his shoulder. "oh, i'm sorry to hear that. was it a confession?" dream laughed at the thought, just loud enough for other people to take notice of the two friends. muffling his laughter with a tightly closed smile, dream looks at him with mirth in his eyes.

"oh, no. never. that brat never liked me, he'd insult me every chance he could," dream closes his eyes and a serene expression came on his face. "though he was annoying, he was a pretty good friend." badboyhalo had met dream for the first time in the bathroom, crying. though it had been his first expression of him, he thinks, for a second or a few seconds longer, that dream had fit the serene smile.

>><<

after dropping the topic about his old friend, dream had pointed out that the store was near. "why don't we do a race?" dream suggested, aching for something to pump his blood after a rough day. after a while of persuading, eventually, dream had reached bad and they raced. "try harder next time, bad!" bad was panting when he got to the store.

"uh... huh... next... time...!" dream grimaced when he saw how exhausted bad was, excusing himself so he could get water from his bag. "here, drink it. you seem tired," leaning on a wall after bad received the gift, he took out his phone to separate what he needs to buy and what his sister wants. a tap on the shoulder took him out of the mission and he looks up at the culprit.

instead of a malicious culprit, it was no other than the sweet, caring friend he met earlier. "here's your bottle back. are you ready to go?" dream smirks at him and grabs the bottle. "of course i am, i just waited for you to be okay." putting the bottle back inside his bag, he walks in the store and makes his way towards the baking aisle.

getting caught up in his own shopping, he hadn't realized that bad had separated himself from dream to buy some of his own things. "alright, now that's done... what do i get from her list..." muttering to himself, dream wanders off into the chips aisle. bad only chuckled and went after dream before he could get away from his sight completely.

>><<

getting to the checkout was pretty easy, with both of their respective items easily bought and bagged, sending them both on their merry way. "alright, bad. it's been a fun day with you, but i think you have to go on your own path back home now."

"aw, that's too bad. i don't think you're going left either," bad sighs at the missed opportunity to bond with his friend, but what was he to do? his mom would probably be worried if he was later than this. "yep, you guessed it, i'm going right."

there was a pout present on both parties' faces and the other couldn't help but laugh at the pouting person in front of them. "what... what was... that for?" dream wheezed out, doubling the laughter they both shared. "shh... hhh! you're too... noisy!" bad's giggles turn into full-on laughter and the two were enjoying themselves.

after a while of relentless giggling and quieting down, they do eventually settle on a smile. "oh! right!" bad takes a bag from what he was carrying and gives it to dream. "huh? what's this for? i didn't make you carry my bags...?" bad huffs out a laugh and gently flicks dream's forehead. "silly muffin! it's for you. i remembered you were crying earlier and that always cheered me up!"

dream was about to look inside the bag, but bad immediately closed the bag up. "don't open it yet!" confused, but yet still willing to play along, dream allows it and raises an eyebrow. "you didn't put anything bad here, did you, badboyhalo?"

"wha-! i-! no! i would, i would never! what do you think of me?" dream's smile grew wider but had decided to stop teasing the kind-hearted man that gave him a gift. "alright, alright. i'll believe you. but if i don't come to your restroom during lunch, that means it'll be all your fault. you would've poisoned me and everything." bad frowns slightly, but was quickly taken away by a word from dream. "wait," dream hums as a question, "you'll go... to the restroom... tomorrow?" dream's eyes widen slightly, but quickly regained composure. "i mean- i could! i could if i wanted to! but of course, i also have different friends and..." bad falters, sad about the revelation dream had made. "...and yet, i would like to be your friend."

"you... want to be my friend?" dream raises a brow, but decides to indulge bad. "yes? why else would i let you come with me? you know i'm strong enough to carry my bags and..." bad's eyes are so hopeful to the fact dream couldn't help but smile, "...i like your friendship."

"oh! i... i do too. i really like your friendship, very much," bad replies, a bright smile plastered on his face. "then, it's settled? we're friends now?" bad nods once, and dream nods once as well. "then-" _ding!_ "-ah. that's probably my sister. i'll see you tomorrow, bad! be safe!" bad shouts the same sentiments and watches dream disappear from his sight. _he must really love his sister..._

shaking his head, he turns the opposite way and walks towards his home. and if there was a small pep in his steps, well, no one else but him would know why. "i have a new friend!" he'd sing, with a big smile.

>><<

"hey, i'm home." a set of footsteps came barreling down when a certain someone had heard that dream was back home. "finally! you were taking forever! now gimme!" she grabs a bag and looks inside it. when she was satisfied, she runs back up. without shouting a quick, loud "thank you!" dream smiles at the antics of his younger sister and walks into the kitchen.

he sets aside the bags he bought for their parents and grabs the bag bad gave him. looking inside the bag, he sees a small note. "hi dream! i don't know if you want to chat or anything, but here's my number!" followed by a series of numbers that was quickly inputted by dream into his phone. putting the note inside his pocket, he looks inside and snorts.

"pfft, out of all of the flavors, you picked the one i really hate."

**Author's Note:**

> actual convo of me and my sm:
> 
> me:  
> ,,,, wait i  
> i just thought of smthn cute but rlly stupid  
> imagine,,,, bad calling dream,,, piss baby,,,, bcs they met,,,, in the restroom,,,
> 
> sm:  
> GDGTUTU  
> When they officially date  
> "what's up piss baby?"  
> "st0b pls stop calling me thaT"
> 
> me:  
> "what for, piss baby?? do you want poo man??"


End file.
